


to have and to hold

by convenientmisfires



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Pregnancy, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenientmisfires/pseuds/convenientmisfires
Summary: "May we meet again." "We will."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorias/gifts).



> based on theories and hopes and headcanons, I wrote a potential goodbye scene for if Kane and Abby go on separate missions in season 4.

They're leaving at dawn, and as the minutes tick by she prays for them to slow to a stop. Anything for more time here, wrapped in Marcus’ arms as first light approaches. His breath in her hair, his heartbeat beneath her ear, the life they created together pressing into his side. Safe and warm. She presses soft kisses to his chest as his hand rubs comforting circles on her back, both of them lying awake in the darkness.

When they can no longer avoid it, they rise and dress in silence. Brushing close to each other as garments fall into place, as if stepping more than a few feet away is already too much.

The rest of their convoy is waiting at the rover when they arrive hand in hand. They're meeting Emori at the water's edge, she has a boat. A means that will give Abby access to the supplies that could save all their lives. Bellamy nods as they approach, he'll drive them out along with Miller, Jackson, and Raven.

Marcus of course, will accompany him back to Arkadia, the Chancellor can only be gone for so long. Fear creates knots in his stomach as they climb into the back of the rover and he pulls her close to his side, the others filing in behind them.

He knows what she has to do, knows that she's the only one who can and he knows what will happen if she doesn't at least try.

It doesn't make letting her go any easier.

The ride is quiet as the sun creeps over a grey horizon, clouds shroud the orange and red hues as the muted light slowly rises around them. Abby's hands are the only thing that give away her nerves, one is wrapped tightly around his knee and blanketed by his own, the other rests protectively over the small swell of her belly.

He helps her out of the rover, chancing a glance at a watchful Jackson nearby. He's worked hard to gain the young man's approval in these past few months. Marcus trusts that regardless of what Jackson feels about him, he will do everything he can to watch out for Abby and their child in his absence. 

The others share their own goodbyes with Bellamy giving them a modicum of privacy as Marcus pulls Abby tightly into his arms. He breathes her in, brings a hand to her jaw, and presses a kiss to her lips.

His kisses her more passionately than he normally would outside their quarters, but he won't be able to touch her for the next 4 months so propriety be damned.

As they pull apart she fumbles with the chain around her neck, and the ring around her finger. Before he can ask what she's doing, she slips her smaller ring onto the chain with Jake's and loops it around his neck.

She leans in and presses her forehead against his.

“Stay alive,” she breathes. “Keep them safe.”

“You too,” he lays a hand on the soft swell of her belly between them. “Come home to me. Both of you.”

“We will.”

She presses another quick kiss to his lips and runs her hand along the chain around his neck, coming to rest over his heart and her rings.

“May we meet again,” she whispers, the hint of tears in her voice.

“We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure galfridian was the first one to come up with Abby giving Marcus her rings. Ever since I've been solidly on team MAKE IT CANON. I hope it's cool I borrowed the move Jess, you're a legend.


End file.
